


Sometimes The Darkness Gets A Little Bit Bigger

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [95]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dark, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Gun Violence, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman and Seth save Dean.





	Sometimes The Darkness Gets A Little Bit Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Dean/Roman/Seth high school and already a couple saving Dean from a drug lord after his mom's money and it leads Dean to crying in front of his lovers for the first time.

Seth knocks on Dean’s front door, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet, impatient. Roman waits calmly beside him, smirking a little at Seth, who just sticks his tongue out at him.

They’re both started when they hear screams coming from inside the house. Seth looks over at Roman and digs the spare key out of his pocket. He unlocks the door and pushes it open. The screaming gets louder. 

“Where the fuck is my money, you stupid bitch?” Dean’s mom’s latest boyfriend drug dealer yells from upstairs. 

“Back the fuck up, man!” Dean’s voice is loud and slightly hoarse.

Roman and Seth head up the stairs, half terrified of what’s going on, but needing to get to Dean.

A gunshot going off has them sprinting up the stairs and nearly running into Dean as he scrambles out of the room. They catch him as he stumbles, not expecting them to be there. The guy comes out of the bedroom, still brandishing the gun.

“You wanna smart off to me again, boy? Huh?” The guy snaps, aiming the gun at Dean’s chest. 

Dean’s panting and he looks terrified. Seth clings to his arm, trying to drag him back down the stairs away from the gun and the maniac holding it.

Suddenly the man’s face goes slack and he drops heavily to the ground, the gun skidding across the floor. Dean’s mom stands in the doorway, holding an empty bottle of vodka. 

She looks between Roman adn Seth. “Get him out of here, please.”

They nod, still too stunned to speak, and drag an unresisting Dean down the stairs and out of the house. The walk back to Seth’s house is silent, Dean shrugging them off of him once they’re out of the house. They keep him in between them though, not letting him stray out of their sight. 

Once they’re get to Seth’s place, they bundle him into Seth’s room, glad for once that Seth’s parents are away. Roman gets on the bed, stretching out, and pulling Dean down next to him. Seth curls around Dean on the other side, wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his neck.

“You wanna talk about it?” Roman asks quietly, stroking the back of Dean’s hand.

“What’s there to talk about? Mom’s latest drug dealer wanted his money and she doesn’t have it.” Dean says flatly. 

“Jesus, Dean. You can’t live like this.” Seth breathes out against Dean’s neck.

“Why not? That’s how it’s always been.” Dean mumbles, squirming.

“What do you mean?” Seth asks, dreading the answer. He tightens his grip on Dean, stilling his fidgeting. 

“That’s how my life is. Mom’s a druggie, dad split before I was born. Mom doesn’t give a shit about anything but her drugs and her drug dealing boyfriends. I don’t care. It’s nothing new.” Dean’s voice breaks in the middle and after he stops speaking, he rolls over to Roman and buries his face in his chest. 

Seth is there, pressing against Dean’s back, offering whatever comfort he can as he feels Dean’s body shake with sobs. 

Roman runs his hand through Dean’s hair, letting Dean cry, knowing he needs it.

When Dean has cried himself out, he slowly shifts back, lifting his head. “Sorry. I messed up your shirt.”

Roman kisses him then, pouring all the love and affection he can into the kiss because he needs Dean to know that he’s loved, that people care about him. As soon as the kiss ends, Seth is turning Dean towards him, kissing him just as intensely.

“You’ve got us now. You don’t have to live like that, okay? We’ll figure something out.” Roman says, holding onto Dean.

“Sure.” Dean nods, but Roman can tell he doesn’t believe him. Now isn’t the time to argue though.

Roman and Seth calm Dean down and let him drift off to sleep, their arms wrapped securely around him.

“He can’t go back to that life, Rome.” Seth whispers, looking up at Roman.

“He’s not going to.” Roman says firmly, leaning across Dean to kiss Seth.

Seth kisses him back, taking the comfort Roman is offering.

They’ll figure something out. They always do.


End file.
